Good Bye Big Bro
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic and Tails are the best of friends and brothers. But one horrible day Tails is taken from Sonic forever. Sonic and Tails Fic. Enjoy!


Good-bye Big Bro

Good-bye Big Bro

Tails and Sonic were hanging out at the mall when they heard screaming. They looked around to find the cause of the commotion.

"What's going on Sonic?"

"I don't know but I bet Eggman has something to do with it."

"I'll go get the Tornado and meet you here." Sonic nodded to his little brother in approval.

"See you there pal." Sonic ran off to find the problem.

Tails flew home to get his fighter plane. "Please be careful Sonic."

Meanwhile, Sonic found the problem. It was in fact Eggman. No surprise there.

"Not what do you want Egghead! You've just ruined my day!"

Sonic tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Well Sonic I have came to destroy you once and for all!"

"Ha…you have to catch me first!"

Tails was flying above the battle zone when he saw Sonic fighting the robots Eggman called up.

"Here SONIC!" Tails threw a ring at Sonic.

"Thanks Bro!" Sonic caught it and rolled into a ball to get rid of the robots. He destroyed them all. All but one. It was huger and heavily armed.

"WHAT NOW SONIC?"

"Give all we got! GO!"

Sonic and Tails fought the robot with every ounce of power they had. But what they weren't counting on was that the robot was a time bomb.

Tails dove in and fired his missiles at the thing.

Then Sonic sensed something strange. "GET OUT OF THERE TAILS!"

But it was to late. The robot hit the plane with heavy amount or force.

"NOOOOO!"

Sonic ran. Tails was unconscious and free falling towards the ground. Sonic caught him and landed in the street.

Eggman laughed and disappeared. "TAILS……BRO TALK TO ME!"

Tails opened his eyes slowly. He was on Sonic's lap. "Sonic?"

"I'm right here bro! You'll be fine! Just stay awake!"

Tails was slipping away and Sonic knew it.

"Sonic……"

"I'm here Tails. Your bro's here." Sonic patted his baby brother's head. Tails winced in pain. Sonic had tears fall.

"Bye……..Bro…."

Tails closed his eyes slowly and died in Sonic's arms.

"TAILS……….TAILS NO! NOOOOO! TAILS COME BACK! COME ON BRO!"

Sonic held him close and cried on Tails's body. Just then Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge came around the corner. Amy gasped at the sight,

Shadow closed his eyes tight and held Amy close. Rouge bowed her head and tears fell. Knuckles knelt by his friends.

Sonic had Tails against his chest and yelling cusses left and right. Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Amy cried on Shadow and Rouge fell to the ground on her knees.

"Tails no……….no….NO!"

Sonic looked all around him. He saw his friends crying. "EGGMAN YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" He yelled. He put his head on Tails's head and rocked back and forth.

Shadow let Amy go and went to Sonic. He looked at Tails.

Shadow put his hand on his Chaos Emerald.

"What are you doing? Shadow…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sonic yelled. Shadow placed his other hand on Tails's head. "I hope this works." Shadow concentrated.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Amy said kneeling next to them with Rouge.

"I wanted to know if this can work." He continued to concentrate. But the emerald wouldn't glow.

Sonic looked away. His heart was broken.

"It's…..it's…..to late." Shadow bowed his head. Amy hugged him. "You tried ok….you tried."

Shadow cried on her.

Sonic stood with Tails in his arms. He walked away holding Tails. "Sonic what are you doing?" Knuckles ran to him. Sonic gave him a cold stare.

"Here Knuckles." Sonic gently gave Tails to Knuckles. "What? What are you doing?"

"My baby brother is dead…….I'm not going to take that sitting down. I'm killing Eggman."

Sonic walked off. "I'm coming with you."

Sonic turned to see Shadow crossed armed. "Eggman has truly went to far." Sonic could see tears streaming from Shadow.

Sonic nodded and walked off with Shadow by his side.

Sonic and Shadow walked with their fists clenched and one intention on their minds.

Shadow looked at Sonic. He had a desire to kill. Shadow faced forward and walked on.

They reached the base and showed no mercy to the doctor.

Shadow had Eggman by his collar holding him up in the air.

Sonic walked up to the now hurt Eggman. "THIS IS FOR MY BABY BROTHER MILES PROWERS!"

Sonic punched Eggman severely hard. Eggman laid on the floor gone.

Shadow and Sonic walked away without so much as a glance at the dead doctor.

"You're avenged Bro…….you're avenged." Sonic had tears stream down his face.

Shadow had tears stream down all so. The fox was like his brother as well as Sonic. Shadow treated Sonic like a brother ever since he saved him. Sonic and Shadow now are the two closest brothers in the world. They now defend and protect each other in memory of their baby bro, Tails.

The End

**This story made me cry writing it. Please send reviews. Thank You.**


End file.
